The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Rubus idaeus known by the varietal name ‘BP1’.
The new cultivar was discovered in October of 2006 in Trento, Italy as part of a planned breeding program. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop better primocane raspberries with bigger fruits. The new variety is the result of a cross between raspberry variety ‘Polka’ (female parent, unpatented) and raspberry variety ‘Tulameen’ (male parent, unpatented). The new variety is similar in habit to ‘Polka’, but is easier to pick than ‘Polka’. Further, the new variety is similar to ‘Tulameen’ in fruit form in flavor, but ‘BP1’ is a primocane raspberry instead of a floricane raspberry. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by root cuttings in Trento, Italy in 2007. Continued observations of asexual reproductions of the new variety have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable, and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which distinguish this raspberry plant as new and distinct when compared to other raspberry varieties known to the breeder:                1. Conical fruits;        2. Big drupelets;        3. Excellent shelf life; and        4. Easy to pick        
Further, in comparison to raspberry plant ‘Sugana’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,357), the new variety has more flowers per cane and the fruit is easier to pick.